


Bet On It

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apologies, Band Fic, Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, Forgiveness, Human Lance (Voltron), Like So Many You’ll Kill Me, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance McClain met Keith Kogane at a renowned vampire bar & pledged to the vampire that he would make Keith beg to change him.Over a year later, Lance finally lands the chance to reunite with Keith. Can Lance convince Keith to change him?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few months ago but then had to delete my AO3 account due to personal reasons. Now I'm back & ready to bring this story to life!

The svelte figure walked out of the bar, the loud bass of the music cutting off as the door closed behind them. The green neon sign with hot pink trimming that read _The Fang_ illuminated the figure as they pulled a coat around their thin body, pushing the hood down to reveal their features. 

The figure was an attractive and alluring young man of Hispanic descent. His light brown skin looked smooth as silk. A constellation of freckles crested high on his cheekbones and his nose was straight up to the tip, where is titled just slightly. Short chestnut-colored hair was smoothed at some points while some of it wisped around his features, framing his face nicely. Not only was he tall, but broad-shouldered as well, and he stood with a straight posture as he walked with his head held high, similar to someone who had a background with dance or the fine arts. He was dressed in a thin black leather coat with fur lining that stopped just above the knees, white skinny jeans that hugged his legs deliciously, and lace-up black boots that hugged his calves. 

Another figure watched the man in the shadows, a smile gracing their lips as they watched their prey turn his back on them and began walking towards the entrance of the alleyway. Silently, with grace like a feline, they began following the man, making sure to stay wrapped in the shadows of the dark space that way their prey couldn’t see them. The figure is revealed as another man, just a couple of inches shorter than his prey. He had raven hair that brushed just past his shoulders in waves. Pale skin shimmered in the moonlight as he passed between the shadows. He wore a black leather coat that surrounded his body and stopped just at his feet. He was wearing a thin black shirt and loose black jeans with black and white Doc Martens.

His prey was halfway through the alley when he stopped. The Hispanic man shivered as he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and he just _knew_ someone was following him. He turned, bright ocean blue eyes surveying his surroundings, but nothing but darkness and the small wisps of steam coming from a nearby pipe that ran up the building met his sight. “Hello?” he asked the empty space just in case. “Is someone there?” As expected, nothing responded to his question. He shrugged off the feeling as he turned back around so he could get home…

...And ran smack dab into something solid, the collision causing him to fall on his ass onto the cold pavement below. He looked up to a male standing above him, pale skin shining in the moonlight and thick eyebrows over the largest and most stunning violet-colored eyes he had ever seen.

“Whoops, I apologize,” the male above him said as he held out a hand to him, who took it and allowed the other to help him up off the ground. 

“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” the Hispanic man said. 

“Sorry about that. I promise that was not my intention,” the raven-haired man replied in a smooth and deep tenor as he watched the other brush off the dust on his skinny jeans. “I sincerely hope you can forgive me. My name is Keith Kogane. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours, beautiful?”

The other man blushed, his dusting of freckles seeming to darken, much to Keith’s amusement. 

_No one_ aside from family had ever called him that...and he kind of liked it. “L-Lance McClain,” he answered after a moment of silence. 

“It’s nice to meet you, _Lance_ ,” Keith said, rolling Lance’s name on his tongue. “I know we just met, and I’m usually not this blunt with others I’ve just met, but that bar you just left…”

“ _The Fang_? What about it?” Lance asked, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. 

“You _do_ know what type of club that is, don’t you?” Keith asked, raising a dark brow at the blue-eyed man. 

Lance swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, as he replied, “Uh...a great dive that serves the best drinks, plays some of the greatest music, and hosts an interesting crowd?” Secretly, Lance knew exactly what kind of club _The Fang_ was. It was _why_ he had gone to the place in the first place. But he didn’t want to reveal that information to someone he just met like Keith. _Unless_ …

Keith shook his head in a teasing manner as he tsked. “Lance, Lance, Lance. I believe both you and I know exactly what kind of club that is, so let’s drop the act. I know you’re human, I can smell it on you.”

Lance startled slightly as he surveyed Keith before asking, “Y-You’re a... _vampire_?” The last word was said as a whisper, making sure that their conversation couldn’t be overheard in case someone passed by. 

Keith smiled wide, Lance’s eyes widening as two of Keith’s teeth extended until they were long and pointed at the end. “Yes, I am. Now that I know you aren’t naive, I have to ask you, Lance: what would possess you to go to a place like that? Knowing that that place is crawling with vampires looking for their next meal, does that mean you don’t value your own life? You seem fairly young to go to a place that is usually for humans seeking death?”

“First, buddy, I’m twenty-three, so I can my own damn decisions about what I do with my life, so it’s none of your fucking business,” Lance said, feeling a little flustered while he jabbed a finger in Keith’s chest. “Also, who the hell said I was seeking death? Do you know that some humans go to these types of places for other things? Such as becoming a vampire?” He took a deep breath, calming his erratic heartbeat. “...I want to know what it’s like...being something so different than what I’ve experienced over the past few years. I want to be something _more_ than human. I don’t want to be a vampire’s chew toy...I want to be a vampire.”

“Why in the hell would you want that? Eternity is a very long and lonely existence,” Keith said. 

“I know it could, I thought about that long and hard before stepping foot in that club. But...so much has happened that I just need...something different. I might be young, but at this point, I don’t have anything left to live for. I graduated a year early from my university. I lost my entire family two years ago. What’s the point of living as a human when you are destined to be alone for the rest of your life when you can become something even greater than what you were before?” He paused, taking a deep breath as his emotions began swirling inside him. He could still remember the phone call while he was working on a routine at school from the local authorities informing him of his family’s fate. For once, he let his facade drop that day and, uncaring to the attention it brought him, he mourned for each and every member of his family.

Taking a shuddering breath, he continued. “Also, eternity _can_ be enjoyable if you have the right person to spend it with.”

Keith chuckled. “So, not only are you seeking immortality but also maybe someone that would be your…what, friend with benefits?”

Lance shook his head. “Hell no. I may be wanting immortality, but when it comes to the other part…I want someone I can truly fall in love with. I don’t want one-night stands…I want someone who would walk side by side with me for all eternity. I want a romantic partner who will love me, my quirks, and all.”

“Hmm...” Keith hummed as he walked towards Lance, who backed away cautiously, step by step each time Keith moved. Unbeknownst to Lance, Keith had maneuvered them until he had cornered Lance into one of the alleyway walls, pushing his body against Lance’s, trapping the human from moving as he reached under the hem of Lance’s shirt and placed his cool hands on the human’s hips, rubbing the areas with his thumbs. “You seem interesting, Lance McClain. I like how…innocent you are.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Innocent? I am far from it.”

Keith laughed. “Oh, I know your body isn’t innocent, I could smell that a mile away if it was. But the soul you humans have…unless you have committed a heinous crime, all souls are innocent. Yours smells so clean,” he said, rubbing his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck and taking a deep breath. “Smells...delectable...” He scraped his fangs against Lance’s pale neck, inhaling his toxic scent. “It would be so easy to turn you...so simple...”

Lance shivered in anticipation as he clutched the vampire’s shoulders, nails digging into the leather jacket covering the muscles. “K-Keith...”

“ _Yes?_ ”

The human swallowed as he felt a hot tongue trail over his Adam’s apple. “A-Are you teasing me?” Lance whispered.

Lance felt Keith’s grin as he leaned up. “I am. You think I’m that easy?”

Lance shrugged, pushing the vampire away. “A man can dream,” he said as Keith backed away slowly, giving him space to move freely again.

Keith chuckled. “Trust me, Lance, you are _so_ not vampire material.” Keith turned and began walking down the alleyway, back towards the club.

“W-Where are you going?” Lance called out to him.

Keith looked over his shoulder as he responded, “To pick up my friends inside, so we can head back to Detroit before the sun rises. See you around, _Lance_.”

Lance balled his fist, anger flaring through him as the vampire’s words finally caught up to him. “I’ll show you! I _am_ vampire material! I will find you again, Keith Kogane! And you will take back what you said and turn me!”

Keith turned around with a smirk on his face. “Oh? And how do you plan to do that?”

Lance gave him a confident smile as he replied, “I will find you, chase you if I have to. I will make you fall for me, and make you want me so bad that you will beg to turn me.”

Keith smiled wide, flashing his pointed teeth at the human standing before him. “I look forward to you trying.”

And with that, Keith walked off, disappearing into the steam of the alleyway, leaving Lance alone in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first story I have ever written & can't wait to bring more. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
